The Z Pirates
by Invader Skrabb
Summary: Inspired by Cross Epoch. Goku and Luffy reunite once again after over a decade. But can the two childhood friends, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Z Fighters defeat the source of the terrible black storm before it engulfs the whole planet? Read on to find out! Rated T for language and gore.


**A fan fiction inspired by Cross Epoch! A Dragon Ball Z and One Piece Crossover. My two favourite animes rolled in to one :3 How could I not write a fanfiction?**

As Dead Bones Brook began to walk, the first bars of Bink's Sake hummed their way past his teeth. Carefully he stepped over trees that had been uprooted by the storm, and his progress was slow but steady. No, how could this be progress? He had no clue where he was, or how to get out of this suffocating forest. When this realisation came to him, he threw his hands up in the air, paused, and then fell flat on his face in despair.

"I'm never going to find my way out of here!" he was wailing, grasping his heavy black ringlets between his skeletal fingers, "I'm just going to wander around until I die, aren't I? ...Oh wait, I'm a skeleton, I'm already dead."

He sighed and rolled over on to his back, "And I'm too scared to laugh at my own jokes anymore! Oh, this isn't good at all."

His arms splayed out by his sides as he tried to remember what exactly had happened to him and his crewmates. They'd been on the Thousand Sunny. Then, they were making port. What was the name of the city nearby? He seemed to remember Sanji saying something about all the pretty ladies said to live there. Well, that narrowed _nothing_ down, knowing Sanji.

Then, a new memory sprang in to his skull. A conversation, with Luffy! The Sunny had been sailing, and Luffy noticed something in the water...

Brook gasped and sat bolt upright, "The island, with a little house on it! I remember now!"

Usopp had said, "I think we should go and check it out, guys. It could have money in it."

Nami, obviously, was intrigued, "That's true, Luffy. We're almost out of provisions as it is. And that little house looks pretty abandoned to me."

Brook remembered the disdainful look Luffy had thrown over his shoulder the two, "Come on, you guys. I don't want to raid a lonely little house like that. Even if there's no one around for miles... It wouldn't be right,"

"Oh come on, Luffy—!" Nami cried.

"And if it's abandoned then why would there be money in it, anyway?" Luffy added.

Brook had spoken up then, and he pointed with the hand that wasn't holding a cup of tea, "It isn't abandoned, look! Someone's coming out."

(flash back)

The Straw Hats watched, intrigued, as an old man with a cane walked out and to get a better look at the pirate ship passing by his little island. He had a long beard and a moustache, too. He watched the Sunny through his dark sunglasses and said nothing.

Luffy waved with a huge grin on his face, "Hi, old man!"

The old man waved back, "Uh, hello there!"

Luffy stood on the edge of his ship and without a second thought, stretched his arms until they gripped the palm tree, and bulleted on to the island. The old man shrieked in shock.

"You, you stretched your arms! Like they're made of rubber! How'd you do that?" he blubbered as Luffy adjusted his hat and straightened his shirt.

"You're right; I'm a rubber man!" the pirate answered and looked over his shoulder at the rest of the Straw Hats, "Hey guys! It's ok! You stay there!"

"Where else are we going to go, stupid?!" Ussop snapped back, and Luffy laughed.

"Aren't they funny?" he said to the man, and then faced him, and stuck out his hand, "I'm Captain Monkey D Luffy. But, you can call me Luffy. It's shorter."

The old man grunted, "Captain, huh?" he shook the pirate's hand, "I'm Master Roshi."

"Ooh, Master!" Luffy repeated excitedly, "A master of what?!"

A new voice from inside the house supplied, "A master of martial arts."

A tall, strong man sauntered out with the air of someone taking a pleasant walk through the park. His hair was black and impossibly spiky. He wore an orange gi, black boots with red laces, and a happy smile on his face.

Luffy froze.

"He taught me everything I..." the man stopped when he saw the pirate.

Their jaws were wide open, like their eyes. There was silence for a moment. Roshi looked back and forth between the two with raised eyebrows, "What? What's wrong?"

"...Monkey D Luffy?" the man breathed.

"S-Son Goku?" Luffy said, and he almost couldn't believe it.

"You two know each other?" Roshi enquired in shock, and the Straw Hats were asking each other the exact same question.

"We were best friends when we were kids," Goku told the old man, and flashed a brilliant smile at Goku, "I never thought I'd see you again, Luffy!"

The two men approached each other and their hands clasped. They both laughed.

"I knew I recognised you from somewhere!" Luffy told him, "What happened to your tail?"

"I got rid of it. Besides, you'd probably just start pulling it again. Is that your ship?"

Luffy puffed his chest proudly, "Yup! And that's my crew!"

Goku smiled knowingly, "So, you've become a pirate, just like you swore you would."

Roshi blanched, "P-pirate?! They're pirates?! Goku, why didn't you say anything?!"

Goku laughed, "What, didn't you notice the big Jolly Roger up there, Master Roshi?"

"And did you become the best martial artist in the world, Goku?" grinned Luffy excitedly.

Goku chuckled and scratched his head, "Well, I don't know about _that_. But I'm pretty good."

Luffy frowned, "But you said you'd be the best when we met again."

"Trust me, he is," Roshi told him, "Now you, pirate, I don't know what business you have here but I want you and your crew away from the Kamehouse!"

Goku looked surprised, "Master Roshi, he's not going to harm anybody!"

"It's been years since you saw him last, Goku. You don't know how he's changed." Roshi answered levelly, "I'm sorry, but I just can't trust him."

Luffy turned to the old man, "Don't worry, old man. Me and my crew aren't here to hurt you and Goku. We kind of... lost our bearings. We're almost out of food and water and we just needed to find land," he found himself laughing in embarrassment, "We're kind of desperate."

Goku implored, "Please, just give the crew some food and then they can leave! It doesn't have to be a big deal. You have _loads_ of food."

Roshi sighed. He could never find it in him to turn away one of Goku's friends, even if he was a pirate. He ran a hand through his beard, mumbling.

"Fine, fine," Roshi said at last, "I'll give you and your crew some food and then you can-"

Roshi never got a chance to finish that sentence. Because in that very instant, the sky turned dark, and the wind picked up at an alarming speed until it was almost impossible to hear anything but the roaring storm. Lightening cracked, and the Thousand Sunny turned on it's axis as the waves picked up and crashed in to the Kamehouse. Roshi, Goku, Luffy, and whoever was inside, we swept off their feet.

Luffy's muscles froze.

He couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.

The current was so powerful it felt like it was tearing him to shreds and his lungs filled with water. _This is... not a natural... storm..._ he thought.

But when he sank in to oblivion, he could think no more.

**Please review, I'll have more up soon!**


End file.
